Kobrioce LeMuerta
'Kobrioce LeMuerta '''is a Petronas City resident, who became very popular due to his Element Duel fighting skills. Kobrioce is a two-times Element Duel World Tournament winner. History Early Life Kobrioce grew up in a village in Paradox Country, and in late March 2011, he moved to newly-built Petronas City. Helliar gave him the champion title, and Kobrioce became very famous. Many people today love Kobrioce LeMuerta. Petronas City [[The Champion|''The Champion]] In The Champion, dying trainer Wada told Dan Timbly to ask Kobrioce LeMuerta for a good .]]Element Duel trainer. Dan went to the Main Arena, and saw Kobrioce, training. Although little Timbly asked Kobrioce for a good trainer, Kobrioce didn't want to give him a trainer, since Timbly would then fight in the first world tournament. Soon after, Kobrioce won the same tournament. He became the first Element Duel World Tournament winner, and many people loved him even more. He proved to the world that he really is a great Element Duel fighter. ''Paranormal'' In March 2012, Kobrioce was leaving Helliar's office, and was stopped by Vlado Krklec, who told him that he is a great fan of Kobrioce. Kill the Mayor In March 2012, one year after Kobrioce moved to Petronas City, Kobrioce was involved in an incident regarding the mayor and a strange agent of a company. One night, Kobrioce was at the top of his building, and heard random man talking to an agent about killing the mayor. Kobrioce jumped from the top, and agent told him that he will win every Element Duel match from now on. Kobrioce didn't want that, but rather took money from the agent. The next day, Kobrioce found that same agent, beat him up and brought him to mayor Helliar. Agent wasn't seen anymore, and Kobrioce left the mayoralty, and saw the random guy who was about to kill Helliar. The Coherents - Part 1 In The Coherents - Part 1, Kobrioce was seen in flasback of The Champion, when Dan Timbly was telling his backstory. Money, Money, Money In April 2012, Kobrioce was visiting the Public House. On his way, he saw Statko Stanić, who was very happy to see him, but soon, Chuck Testa appeared. Kobrioce told Chuck Testa to leave the spot. The Legacy After Helliar reportedly died, Kobrioce was one of many people in front of his house. Patrik the Champion One day, in late September 2012, Patrik Apatomus visited Kobrioce LeMuerta, and asked him if he's good. Kobrioce and Patrik then had a conversation about Element Duel fighters, including Žarki Lik and Dan Timbly, and were talking about the second tournament. Soon, Kobrioce won the second Element Duel World Tournament. Trivia *Kobrioce visits Icerman. *Kobrioce buys drugs from Mate. *Kobrioce has many fans, including Dan Timbly, Vlado Krklec, Statko Stanić. *Kobrioce met Garemu and trainer Wada. Appearances *''The Champion'' *''Paranormal'' *''Kill the Mayor'' *''The Coherents - Part 1'' (Seen briefly in a flashback) *''Money, Money, Money'' *''The Legacy'' (Seen briefly) *''Patrik the Champion'' Gallery 2011-10-30 20.59.45.png|Kobrioce in the arena. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Element Duel fighters Category:Celebrities